Dirrty!
by GraceMP
Summary: This one was just fun for me to write. anyway, Olivia goes dancing and finds someone that she is interested in....Enjoy it, have fun! SOng Dirrty by Christina Aguilera


**Dirrty**

This case was such a long one. I didn't realized how much I needed to get out of Detective Benson. This case was about a teenage boy who was sexually abused by his stepmother. It was rough just to get him to trust Elliot and me. Elliot went straight home. I went to my apartment and changed clothes. It was a nice Friday night just to go out. I had my tight ass jeans, my semi high heel boots, and a spaghetti strap shirt under my button up shirt.

****

I walked by all the bars where my fellow Detectives always go. I kept on walking until I heard the bass of the dance music. The bouncer let me in, in front of a huge crowd of people waiting in line.

Once inside, people were dancing on the dance floor, I went to the bar and ordered a beer. I saw some guy in a dark corner. I smiled as I was getting my beer from the bartender. Then the song _Dirrty_ came on. I start moving my hips, wondering if a guy will ask me to dance.

Ladies (move) 

Gentlemen (move) 

Somebody ring the alarm 

A fire on the roof 

Ring the alarm (and I'm throwin' elbows) x3

Move I'm overdue 

Gimme some room 

I'm coming through 

Paid my dues 

In the mood 

Me and my girls gonna shake the room

DJ's spinning (show your hands) 

Let's get dirrty (that's my jam) 

I need that, uh, to get me off 

Sweat'n til my clothes come off

The Mystery Guy from the corner comes toward me. He is nicely built, in tight jeans and a tight white t-shirt where you could see every muscle on his body. In the darkness of the club I couldn't see his face.

"You wanna dance?" He asked with a mysterious voice.

I took a swig of my beer, "Let's go." I take his hand and we go to the dance floor.

It's explosive, speakers are pumpin' (oh)  
Still jumping, six in the morning  
Table dancing, glasses are crashin' (oh)  
No question, time for some action

Temperature's up (can you feel it)  
'bout to erupt  
Gonna get my girls  
Get your boys  
Gonna make some noise

Mystery Man had his hands on my hips. My hands were on his shoulders. I turn around so my back is facing him and I go down then come back up making him feel my ass as I danced to the rhythm of the music.

Wanna get rowdy  
Gonna get a little unruly  
Get it fired up in a hurry  
Wanna get dirrty  
It's about time that I came to start the party  
Sweat dripping over my body  
Dancing getting just a little naughty  
Wanna get dirrty  
It's about time for my arrival

Ah, heat is up  
So ladies, fellas  
Drop your cups  
Body's hot  
Front to back  
Now move your ass (ha)  
I like that

My hands went around his neck with my back still facing him. His arms were around my waist and his face was buried into my neck. My eyes closed as his lips kissed my neck. I felt his tongue and his kisses going up my neck.

Tight hip huggers (low for sho)  
Shake a little somethin' (on the floor)   
I need that, uh, to get me off  
Sweat'n til my clothes come off

Let's get open, cause a commotion (ooh oh)  
We're still going, eight in the morning  
There's no stopping, we keep it popping (oh)   
hot rockin', everyone's talking

It's been a long time since a guy held me this close to him and kissed me like mystery man did. I turned so the kiss would last a little bit longer. My hands went around his neck. We were so close I could smell his cologne. I broke the kiss and looked at him.

Give all you got (give it to me)  
Just hit the spot  
Gonna get my girls  
Get your boys  
Gonna make some noise

Rowdy  
Gonna get a little unruly  
Get it fired up in a hurry   
Wanna get dirrty  
It's about time that I came to start the party  
Ooh sweat dripping over my body  
dancin' getting just a little naughty  
Wanna get dirrty (oh, oh)  
It's about time for my arrival

"What?" he asked.

Then the light skimmed his face, and I saw who it was.

"You asshole!" I said and pushed him away from me and walked out of the club.

He followed, "Liv wait!"

"Elliot I can't believe you did that to me!" I kept walking and then he grabbed my arm and turned me around to face him.

"Let me explain…"

"Explain what? That you followed me or that you saw me going in there and thought it would be fun to screw up with my head?"

I turn to walk away, but he pulls me close to him.

"No, that's not it. I didn't even know you were in there until we started dancing. When I saw that it was you, I couldn't help but keep dancing with you."

"You are full of…" He cut me off by kissing me. After he released me, I looked into his eyes. I smiled and he smiled back. Then once he was off guard I kicked him and walked away from him.

"Liv," I heard him groan.

I kept walking and went back to my apartment.

I was pissed off at him. I slammed the door, walked to my sofa and kicked it. Then I jumped in it and buried my face into one of the pillows and screamed in it. After that I sat up and looked at the wall in front of me.

I heard my cell phone ring. I looked at the caller id and saw it was Elliot, so I didn't answer it. I heard the buzzer and I knew it would be him. Then it stopped. I looked at the door and thought,_ 'What if someone else lets him in?'_ I didn't care anymore I was too pissed to do anything. I got up, walked into the kitchen and got a beer from the refrigerator. I opened the door and walked to the sink where there was a window. I looked out the window as I drank my beer.

"Thanks for the kick." I heard behind me.

I turned and looked at Elliot. "I should've kicked you harder." He gave me a painful look.

"Why are you here anyway, Stabler?"

"I needed to explain what happened."

I gave him a pissed off look. "I don't want to hear it." I tried to walk around him but he stopped me.

"You can't avoid me forever Liv."

I really wanted to kick him again, but I didn't. "Fine. Talk." I said with a huge attitude.

"I swear that I didn't know it was you until we started dancing. I was tired of being alone and I needed to do something, so I went to the club after I went home and changed. Once I was there I saw this beautiful woman and I was watching her and I was thinking it's now or never. So I went up to her and asked her to dance. I promise you, Liv I didn't know it was you."

I thought about it. "You thought I was beautiful?" I asked.

"Why do you think I kissed you?"

I leaned against the wall and looked away. "I don't know what I was thinking." I looked back at him; "I guess I was thinking that I haven't had someone hold me that close in such a long time." I chuckled, "I guess I needed it as much as you did."

"Yeah, I guess we did." He looked at me with a smile.

"I'm sorry for kicking you. I was just…"

"Pissed, I know you were. I don't blame you either." He looked at me with passion in his eyes.

"What can I do to make it up to you?"

He leaned toward me, with one of his hands holding himself on the wall next to my head and the other hand taking the beer from me. "I can think of some ways." He leans and kisses me for the third time tonight. I put my arms around his neck and the kiss went on, with our tongues making love. "Should we go dance?" He asked, once we stopped kissing.

I looked at him and was confused. "What do you mean?"

"I mean why don't we dance in the other room? We both need it don't you think?" He pulled me away from the wall and took me toward the hallway.

"Probably not tonight, aren't you still in pain from that kick?"

"Good point." Then he looked around, "What should we do?"

"Let's just get…" I leaned in really close, "dirty."

He wiggled his I eyebrows, took my hand and we went into my bedroom.

The End


End file.
